


Jaw-Dropper

by LiquidCaliban



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex, bone fracture, kitten adoption, super healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidCaliban/pseuds/LiquidCaliban
Summary: Steve breaks his jaw during a mission and has to 'suffer' through Natasha's idea of being nice so he can heal.





	Jaw-Dropper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My claims of ownership are full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.
> 
> Pairing: Established Romanogers.
> 
> Note: Nota Bene is a super useful Latin phrase meaning 'note well' and used to indicate especially important text. It is abbreviated NB. It is not applicable here.

Steve tried to focus on observing the environment rather than paying attention to the pain in his jaw. Medical was filled with the sound of tiny mews, pitiful cries and cooing adults. The Avengers’ latest mission had led them to a warehouse outside Prague that was home to a Hydra-affiliated terrorist cell and four fluffy little tabby kittens inside an air duct. The terrorists were now dead or imprisoned and the kittens were at HQ, where people were already fighting over who was going to adopt them. Or they were fighting over the two Wanda hadn’t named yet because it was clear the two with white socks (Valentin and Dasha) were staying with her. She was certainly keeping a close eye on them.

“This is not a veterinary office!” Dr. Helen Cho seemed less sympathetic to feline plight as she and the non-distracted nurses worked on the casualties. Sam had some nasty scrapes on his arms that a nurse was currently picking gravel out of, Rhodey was applying Dr. Cho’s ‘miracle healing cream’ to several cuts on his forehead and Steve…

Steve was hoping he was imagining things. “Seriously?”

“Don’t move!” Dr. Cho replied, hooking her fingers under his jaw to hold it in place. One of the thugs had gotten in a lucky punch with a set of brass knuckles. “I need to get this positioned just right so it heals correctly. You’re just lucky you have your serum or I’d have to wire you shut for six weeks.”

“Oh, please, Doc, don’t make such amazing promises if you’re not gonna deliver,” Sam quipped, immediately wincing as the nurse pulled a glass sliver from his arm.

Steve resisted the urge to shoot him a dirty look and remained still. He thanked his lucky stars he’d been granted permission to wash up prior to getting treatment, even if he was wearing a backside-baring hospital gown now. Dr. Cho had already told him that he would probably heal in three or four days with his serum, provided he followed her instructions and **DID NOT MOVE** until she had stabilized the bone. She didn’t seem to trust him to obey and called over an assistant to hold his jaw in place while she used something that looked like a caulking gun to shoot what she called ‘temporary cement’ into his mouth to fix his bite and ensure his jaw stayed aligned. “Okay, this should set in a few minutes. I’m going to wrap you up while I put together a brace to support your jaw further.”

Ten minutes later when Wanda walked over to have him hold Valentin, Steve could only half-smile with a roll of gauze encircling his head from jaw to crown. He scratched between the tiny kitten’s ears, earning a contented purr. “Cute.”

Wanda blinked at him curiously. “Coot?”

“Cute,” he tried to say more emphatically.

“Oh! Yes, he is cute. Hold him while I get Dasha.”

Steve was left holding the kitten by himself when Natasha walked into Medical, still wearing her catsuit and holding a tablet. “Wow. I didn’t realize Helen had integrated pet therapy into her arsenal.”

“I don’t approve of animals in my clinic!” Dr. Cho replied from her spot beside Sam, where she was slathering a bluish goop on his arms.

Natasha laughed and leaned in to peck Steve’s cheek. “How’s my soldier?”

He wanted to tell that he was better now that she was here or that he wished he could give her a real kiss after she’d zapped the jerk who’d hit him. He managed a grunt. “Urgh.”

“Yeah, I heard during debriefing that you’re going to be suffering for a few days. I brought you this to make things a little easier.” She handed over the tablet, which was displaying a blank white screen with small pencil and trashcan icons. “You just write on it so you don’t have to talk while you’re incapacitated.”

He wanted to correct her – he wasn’t incapacitated, just temporarily inconvenienced – but he had nothing to write with. He mumbled, “Stylus.”

“I think you look very stylish.” She gave him a smile so innocent it made Valentin look like he was plotting evil, and he was curled up in the crook of Steve’s elbow.

He took a deep breath and tried to enunciate, “I need a stylus.”

“Anita is stylish? Who’s Anita? Should I be concerned?” She leaned in again, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered, “Of course, if there’s something you need to tell me, you can just write it on the tablet. It works with your fingertip as the stylus.”

He gave her his best mad eyes and wrote out, _You’re mean_.

“You love me that way.”

He tapped on the trashcan icon to erase the screen. _I’m injured. You should be nicer to me._

“Not until I’ve had a shower. You can come wash my back if you’re good.”

“I’d like for him to stay until he’s in a firmer brace,” Dr. Cho called out, having moved on to inspect Rhodey’s self-treatment. “Plus we’ll need to figure out a nutrition regimen for the next few days.”

Steve tried to smile in spite of the fact that nothing good had ever come out of the phrase ‘nutrition regimen.’ He wrote out, _Guess I’ll see you later_.

Natasha looked at him with a mixture of pity and amusement. “I’ll bring you some clothes when I get out of the shower, okay? Unless you want to keep wearing the johnnie…”

_Clothes are good. Thanks._ After a pause, he added, _Love you._

“You too. I’ll be back.” She threw a glance at Wanda who was walking over with another kitten. “Don’t adopt a pet. I’d feel bad if I kicked a cat in my sleep.”

He didn’t bother to explain that Wanda was just showing off her new kittens, just nodded gingerly. It wasn’t until Natasha was gone that Steve realized she probably didn’t feel bad that she was continually kicking _him_ in her sleep.

* * *

Steve had managed to get into an argument with Dr. Cho by the time Natasha returned with some clothes for him. He felt it was hard to make the gravity of his position felt with only a tablet to make his points, not to mention that he was still in his thin hospital johnnie. It was undignified, even in the private treatment room he was now occupying.

Dr. Cho, in her pristine white lab coat and blue scrubs, either didn’t notice or didn’t care about his discomfort. “Look, Steve, I know it’s not a great option, but it will only be for a few days.”

“What’s the problem?” Natasha asked.

Steve pointed his index finger and mimed jamming it up his nose. Dr. Cho gave a long-suffering sigh. “I was trying to tell Steve that he needs to maintain his metabolism while he’s healing and that a nasogastric tube is the best short-term solution. We simply can’t get him all the nutrients he needs via IV.”

_Protein shakes._ He tapped the words on his tablet several times to make sure they were read.

“Too great a risk of aspiration with the amount you need.”

He emphatically wrote, _Then I’ll be hungry for a few days. Won’t be the first time. I’ll be fine._

“That isn’t advisable.” Dr. Cho began to pace in the small room. “If it were anyone else, I might say okay, but not with the way you burn through resources, especially when your body is dedicating them toward healing. If you don’t have adequate nutrition, you could compromise that, meaning we’d have to leave your jaw immobilized longer and you’d have to have the NG tube regardless. We can put off inserting it until tomorrow to minimize the length of time you need it, but that’s the best compromise I can offer.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he would be reprimanded for frowning, so he offered up his best angry but stoic look. Natasha asked, “Can you give us a minute, Helen?”

Dr. Cho nodded. “Of course. I need to check on the 3D printer’s progress on the splint.”

When she had left the room, Natasha stepped in front of him and settled her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve had one of those tubes before. Not fun.” He started to feel better, thinking he had her on his side. “But…” His hope deflated as her hands gently ran down his chest. “You probably don’t want to be unable to use your mouth for an extended period. And I know how much you like using your mouth,” she concluded in a husky whisper with a lick of her lips.

He was suddenly even more aware that he was clad only in the thin gown. At least it wasn’t restrictive. She had to know what was happening since her hands were almost in his lap now, but she didn’t acknowledge it. With a shaking hand, he managed to write, _Don’t tease._

“Oh, I’m not teasing. Not at all. I’m promising that you are going to be _desperate_ to get your mouth on me the moment your jaw is better.” Her hand was suddenly under his gown, grasping his half-erect dick and giving it a firm stroke.

He forgot all about Dr. Cho’s instructions not to try to talk until she’d put the splint on him and moaned, “Oooh, Nat. Not here.”

“Can’t understand a word you’re saying,” Natasha replied, stepping away to lock the door and pull the privacy curtain. “Try not to be too loud.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bite his cheek when she ran her tongue up the side of his dick, forgetting that his teeth were cemented together. It so didn’t matter when she was going down on him in a semi-public place. He jumped a little when he heard a sound, but realized it was just his heels knocking against the base of the examination table. God, this was amazing. He could feel her lips and tongue on nearly every inch of him and her hands making up the difference. He chanced a peek down and discovered the change in angle was due to her kneeling in front of the high table. She was taking him deeply into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing to create incredible suction around him. He usually held out longer but the circumstances were proving too much…

“Naaaa…” His warning turned into a groan as he came with a few spasmodic jerks. He flopped back, not trusting himself to sit up at the moment. He could feel her wiping him down with the johnnie as he softened. “Don’t deserve you.”

“Can’t imagine what you’ll be saying in three days if you’re already saying that now.” She stood with a self-assured smile. “You should get dressed while I tell Helen you’ve agreed to the NG tube.”

He grunted indignantly to stop her from walking away in order to give him time to write, _I never agreed to that._

“If the healing bone wasn’t going to require some calories, the constant coming certainly is.” She left without another word.

He sat for another moment before making a dive for the clothes she’d left on the counter. At least could potentially hide the fact that he was getting hard again beneath his boxers and jeans.

* * *

Steve turned his head back and forth to look at his splint in the bathroom mirror from all possible angles, as if he hadn’t done that before leaving Medical. It looked like a strange piece of sporting equipment to him, with its molded plastic around his jaw and straps circling his head in several places. Sure, he would beat anyone who wanted to wrestle him, but he would feel like an idiot doing it. Natasha had told him he looked kind of like ‘the gold beard guy from that Lady Gaga video,’ and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, being unwilling to Google ‘gold beard guy.’

She knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, are you alright in there?”

He tapped back, _I’m fine_ , in Morse code, wanting another few moments to take in his appearance without trying to shout. He pushed his lips back to judge the effect. The temporary cement was yellowish, making his teeth look like they were glued together with some kind of mucous. Dr. Cho had told him that he wasn’t supposed to drink anything but water to prevent dissolving it, which just made him question what he might normally put in his mouth that would dissolve something that was currently immobilizing his entire jaw. He wasn’t worried about oral hygiene, at least, since their mouthwash had been judged safe and he wasn’t going to be able to brush for a few days. Plus, he wasn’t going to be doing much kissing, so there would be minimal closeness with Natasha.

_Minimal_ mouth-to-mouth _closeness_ , his traitorous hindbrain (maybe) suggested.  He was in the bathroom to clean up from his second blow job of the day, though Natasha had done a pretty thorough job of that with just her tongue in their bedroom not long before. He wasn’t going to complain about the sudden uptick in oral sex, but he did regret his inability to reciprocate.

He finished determining that his splint did not, in fact, make him look better before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom. Natasha was lounging in their bed, wearing nothing but the sheet. He groaned when he felt the familiar rush of blood to his groin, though he really couldn’t complain when he was wearing just an unbuttoned shirt. “Why are you doing this to me?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Was that a question about your tummy?”  She rose to her knees, letting the sheet fall away. “Because your abs look as gorgeous as always.” She reached out and ran her hands along the muscles on his stomach, causing a whole lot of awkward twitching of muscles and erection. “Hard all over,” she cooed, leaning toward him with her mouth open in a wide ‘O.’

Her position didn’t help his growing situation, though he did grab her hands before she could touch him. “What’s up?”

“Let’s fuck? Absolutely. Then you can nap before I suck you off again.”

“Nat!” He stopped her advances with a little effort and sat on the bed to reach for his tablet. It was a lot of effort to make himself understood with his current appliances and he wanted to be completely clear. He leaned against the headboard and pulled the sheet over his lap to serve as an additional deterrent. _Why are you doing this?_

She arched an eyebrow, but didn’t try to grab him again even with her hands free. “You did say I should be nice to you because you’re injured.”

_Not what I mean. Why all the_ , he paused for a moment and swallowed hard, _blow jobs?_

“Not enjoying them? Because that was _so_ not the impression I was getting.”

_You aren’t usually like this. You shouldn’t feel guilty about the jaw thing. You couldn’t have gotten to him before he hit me and you did stop him from landing another punch._

“I don’t feel guilty.”  

He knew she was telling him a partial truth; every member of the team felt a little guilty when a teammate got hurt, as if they could keep each other safe no matter the circumstances just by virtue of esprit de corps. Still, he believed that she didn’t feel specifically responsible for his injury. _Then why? Why when you know I can’t give it back to you?_

She smiled in an almost sad way. “ _Because_ you can’t, Steve.”

His finger hovered over the blank screen, but he couldn’t think of the right question to ask. He continued looking at her instead. “Why?” he managed to get out.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your constant attention to my pleasure, but I feel like you’ve got some exchange rate in your head where one of your orgasms is worth three of mine.”

_Not true_ , he wrote when his initial vocal protest sounded more like ‘Nachos.’

“Do you think I don’t enjoy sucking your cock?”

He cringed, worried she was trying to make him uncomfortable, but she hadn’t slipped into one of her interrogation masks. He’d gotten much better at recognizing when she was being genuine and when she was working someone; he couldn’t remember the last time she’d tried to work him, which he took as a sign that their relationship was strong. After a moment’s thought, he wrote, _It’s invasive. It looks uncomfortable._

“As opposed to having my thighs clamped around your head?”

_Not the same thing._

“You may be the only man on the planet who prefers eating a woman out to getting head.”

_Only because I’m with you._

“That’s very sweet, but back to the issue at hand. My point is I think you like being down there.”

He nodded enthusiastically. He absolutely loved the way she tasted as he swept his tongue between her folds, the way she moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, the way she smiled dreamily as she came down from her climax.

“So why do you think it’s any different when the roles are reversed?”

He had to think for a moment, but decided he should just be honest. _It tastes terrible._ After a pause he added, _Semen._

She giggled. “You’ve tasted your own semen?”

_I was curious._ He felt a blush rising and sweat prickling under his jaw splint. _We were together for a month and I was in the shower and I just wondered what you…It’s not good._

She laughed again, but it was pure amusement. “Well, I wouldn’t use it as an ice cream topping, but it’s not bad. I kind of like the taste.”

_You like the taste of thick, salty pool water?_

“Maybe it tastes good to me because I love you.” Her hand was suddenly on his thigh, making little circles as it moved upward. “Of course, this conversation seems a little odd considering it’s not like you broke your hands.”

It was his turn to chuckle. _Not the same._

She hummed low in her throat as she straddled his hips, grinding against him. He tossed the tablet aside and took full advantage of the opportunity to touch her skin as he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, kissing down his neck, sucking gently over his Adam’s apple. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but tried to content himself with nuzzling into her hair, which had a faint citrus scent. When he tried to work his lips against her ear, she pulled back. “Don’t. Just keep your mouth relaxed.”

“Nghn,” he groaned by way of complaint, even though he knew she was probably right. He wanted to be out of the restrictive brace and back between Natasha’s legs as soon as possible. For the moment he would be more than satisfied as she stopped grinding against him to pull back far enough to align him at her entrance. He let loose with another string of nonsense syllables as her warmth closed around him.

“Oh, Steve!” She immediately began to move, her hips thrusting back and forth in quick motions that had his head swimming. His hands found her waist, fingers spreading down over the curve of her ass as he tried to time his own motions up into her. He felt her squeezing him, pumping him with every movement. He fought to maintain his control, right hand sliding along her hip until it dipped between her thighs. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and earned a shuddering moan.

Their rhythm increased and he added pressure with his thumb. He tried to ignore her response – a sharp bite into the meat of his shoulder – but even the pain was a welcome sensation as they built to their release. She got there first, clenching around him to prompt his own climax. His brain blanked out for a moment, lost in the moment with the love of his life. He wanted to feel this with her for the rest of their lives. He gasped, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” she panted. In spite of her breathlessness, she demanded, “You better let me suck your cock as often as I want from now on.”

“Sure,” he hissed through his immobile jaw and brace.

“The next few days are gonna be the best of your life.”

He smiled, confident that every day since he’d met Natasha had been one of the best of his life.

* * *

Dr. Cho was looking over Steve's radiographs and bloodwork three days later, shaking her head. “You’re healthy, although you are low in zinc, copper and selenium, but I don’t see how that could be related to bone healing, which has been phenomenal.” She tapped a portion on the X-ray that was brighter than the surrounding bone. “We’ll take another radiograph in a few weeks, but you may not even need endodontic therapy on the teeth in the affected area, which would be routine in anyone without your serum. I just wish I knew why you were lacking these minerals.”

Steve shrugged. “I should be okay after a few days on a normal diet, though, right?”

“I suppose your normal consumption of red meat will do it, but try to add some asparagus, mushrooms and Brazil nuts. I still don’t understand why you’d be deficient in these particular nutrients, but I suppose…” She left him sitting on the examination table as she walked away, still muttering as she looked over his test results.

Natasha sidled up to him. “Don’t suppose you know what’s lost with excessive ejaculation?”

“If I had to guess – zinc, copper and selenium?”

“We’re going to watch _Dr. Strangelove_ before I blow you again.”

“That’s a Bond movie, right?” he asked, knowing perfectly well it wasn’t.

It was totally worth her incredulous expression. “And I thought I was educating you! Come on! And bring that jaw sling!”

He followed obediently. It wasn’t until much later that he was informed they were adopting a kitten.


End file.
